New Friends Meet Old Friends
by ggmaxwell
Summary: Dean gets an unexpected call from an old flame telling him that something is taking the children of her town. With Sam on sick leave to recover from the failed trials, he takes the newly human Castiel along for the ride. But he may discover more about himself and his feelings, with the gentle help from someone who already knew him intimately.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was the ringing of a phone that first alerted him to the fact that he had fallen asleep, as it woke him up. He reached over to the table, blindingly searching for his phone. The infernal device stopped ringing before he found the damn thing.

He flipped it open and looked at the number. It wasn't one he recognized, but he did see that they had left a voicemail. Setting it back down on the table, he decided he would worry about that at a more reasonable time and went back to sleep.

* * *

First chapters a bit short and I apologize for that. But chapter two will be coming soon.

I'd like to get this out of the way now.

I, in no way, shape or form, own Supernatural or it's characters. These are just the plots lines and weird thoughts that come to me and I must put them down. I am making no money doing this, as it is done only for my entertainment, and the entertainment of others like me. The Supernatural characters and their world belong to the talented Eric Kripke and Robert Singer whom I have accepted as my lord and masters. Please do not sue me!


	2. Chapter 2 Grumpy Breakfast Partners

Chapter 2: Grumpy Breakfast Partners

After what felt like moments, but was actually a few hours, he awoke again. Not feeling completely rested, but functional, he climbed out of bed.

He walked out of his room and down the halls to the kitchen. Feeling happy that the bunker had heating as he walked barefoot, down the halls, as it was the middle of winter and the floors where not carpeted.

He entered the kitchen and began to pull out the pans he would need to cook breakfast. He collected the eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. He opened the package and put a few strips of bacon onto the pan and started to cook.

He turned to start the eggs when he let out a small scream of surprise.

Standing there was a very rumpled, exhausted looking, ex-angel. Apparently just out of bed. Dean couldn't help but smile at the way his friend looked, adorably sleepy. Without a word, the ex-angel walked over to the table and plopped down in a chair, eyes half closed, and put his head down to rest on the table.

Dean walked over and poured a cup of coffee for him and took it to the table.

"Here Cas, drink this. It'll help you wake up." He said, setting the cup down. He received a grunt in response. Dean took that as a thank you and went back to watching the bacon. Flipping it before it burned.

As he was placing the final strips of bacon onto a paper towel covered plate, and dividing out the eggs onto the plates, Sam walked in from his run.

"Mornin' Sammy. Just in time for breakfast." Dean greeted.

"Morning." Sam replied, sitting down himself, choosing the seat next to Castiel. Something Dean was thinking of doing himself, but wasn't going to say anything. 'It was no big deal', he told himself, 'We're all friends.'

"Morning Cas." Sam started, looking down at the man sitting next to him. He received the same greeting as Dean, if slightly shorter. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"Who would be?" Came the irritated reply from the angel-turned-human.

"No idea." Dean answered, sharing a look with his brother. Castiel was still getting used to sleeping, and the worst part of that was the waking up part. They both knew that, even if Sam did handle it better then Dean.

For the next few minutes passed in silence, with only the clattering of silverware and plates as they ate. Punctuated with the occasional sip of coffee or juice. Sam breaking the comfortable silence with a question.

"So, who called last night? I heard your phone from across the hall." He asked, looking over to Dean.

"What?" He asked, then remembered. "Oh, yeah. I don't know. It was a number I didn't recognize, but they left a message. I'll check it after breakfast."

"Okay, well, I hope it's not a case. We have enough on our hands with the Angels falling and everything." Sam stated, continuing to eat.

"Even if it is a case, you won't be going. Your still pretty sick." Dean ordered, finishing his plate and taking it to the sink.

"Oh. So I'm just gonna stay here and do nothing but research, while you go and hunt alone." Sam argued.

"Yes, and I won't go alone. Cas is here." Dean said, walking to his room, not looking back.

He closed his door and went to sit on his bed. Picking up his phone, he stared at the number on the screen on the missed call log. He didn't know the number, but he felt like he should. He set his phone to voice mail and entered his code. It's when he heard the voice he knew why it looked familiar.

"Hey Dean, this is Cassie, I don't know if this is gonna get to you, and sorry that it's late. But if it does, we are having some problems here in town, and it looks like your kind of thing. Hoping to see you soon. Let me know if you get this. Bye." The message ended with a beep.

So that was it. Cassie was calling for help. 'She wouldn't call without a good reason.' Dean thought, remembering their last meeting. It's been years, and frankly he was amazed she still had his number.

Forgetting to call her back, he walked back out to the dining table. Cas was still sitting at the table, nursing his coffee. Dean was pleased to see it had done it's work, as Cas was a great deal more alert. He turned his head as Dean approached and took a seat in front of him.

"There is a hunt, isn't there?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean as he took another sip of coffee.

"So you where listening?" Dean mocked, then continued. "Yeah, a old friend of mine called and said she was having a problem down where she lived. I was thinking we could go and sort it out. You could get a bit of practice in. I mean if you want to hunt with us." Dean explained, wanting to give Cas a choice and not force him into his life style. They hadn't really talked about that yet.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I don't have my Grace anymore, so I need to learn to do things without it. I don't want to be a burden to you." Castiel agreed.

"Okay, great. But just to let you know. Your not a burden. Grace or not, your welcome here and your family. Even if you didn't want to hunt, you can still stay here." Dean said, sending a small smile at Castiel. "So, if your going, you need to pack up. We have a long drive ahead of us. We'll leave in one hour."

"Okay." Castiel answered, finishing his coffee and walking off to his room to get packed.

Smiling to himself, happy Castiel had agreed to go, Dean went to tell Sam of the plans. Sam, however, was none to happy.

"So, even though we have all this crap we have to deal with, and who knows how the Angels are going to respond to falling. You're going to take Castiel to Missouri for a hunt you don't even know all the details on, because you got a call from a girl who dumped you almost seven years ago." Sam asked, disbelief in his voice. "I'm not even gonna ask you why, because I have a pretty good idea, but I don't even get to go and watch you make a fool out of yourself. What am I supposed to do here while your out hunting?"

"What you do best. Research." Dean reasoned. "Look, you can work on the Angel problem, then while we're there, I'll call you if we can't figure it out. You know I'm no good at research, and you have Kevin here to help. By the way, maybe we should wake him up. It can't be healthy for him to sleep as much as he dose." Dean added, looking down the hall Kevin's room was in.

"I'll take care of that. But are you gonna be okay with Cas and Cassie in the same room?" Sam asked, looking Dean in the eye.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be? Sure it's been awhile since I saw Cassie, but I don't think she would have a problem with Cas. They've never met, it's not like there is this long going battle between them." Dean responded, offhandedly.

"I'm not worried about them Dean. I'm worried about you. Cassie dumped you, and I know things aren't completely resolved between you, then you add Cas in the mix..." Sam tampered off, seeing his brother wasn't completely getting it. "You know what, never mind. Just be sure to call me if things get a too bad over there." He deflected, walking off to Kevin's room.

"Whatever." Dean mumbled, walking off to pack a bag.

* * *

Okay, you have chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed.

This is my first romance, so please be gentle.

Have a lovely day.


	3. Chapter 3: Car Rides and Ex-Girlfriends

Chapter 3: Car Ride and Ex-Girlfriends

An hour later, Dean and Cas had loaded the car and where on their way to Missouri.

The drive was not too long, by their usual standards, just a few hours. Dean passed the time by listening to his music, loudly enough that the eternally patient Castiel actually turned down the radio. While informing Dean, in no uncertain term, that he was obviously tone-deaf. Dean then filled the time letting Castiel in on the history between him and the person who called him, feeling a bit nervous at Castiel reaction. Though he did not know why.

Castiel, for the most part, listened quietly and intently. He let Dean finish his explanations before asking any questions.

"So, you and this woman where a bit more then just friends?" He asked, looking over to Dean. His face unreadable.

"At one point, yeah." Dean answered. "But it's over now. Has been for a few years." He continued, not knowing exactly why he felt the need to clarify.

"Yes, you told me that." Castiel reminded. "Though you haven't told me anything about the case, other then an old girlfriend called you about it. Do you know anything other then it's 'our kinda thing'?" Castiel asked.

"No, not really. I didn't call her to get details. I figured we would figure that out once we go there. But trust me, she wouldn't have called if it wasn't. She doesn't really like getting mixed up in this mess." Dean explained.

They continued the ride listening to music, and speculating on the possibility of what they could be hunting. With no information, it was hard, but they thought it would have to be something obvious if a civilian was able to see it.

At one point, Dean suggested playing a game to pass the time. But became extremely frustrated when Castiel proceeded to beat him at any game he mentioned. Obviously, his powers of perception are not affected by his Grace being stolen. Dean found he didn't mind though when Castiel let out a laugh at Dean irritation at being beaten at RubberDucky and Slugbug, his score falling woefully behind. He liked hearing Castiel laugh, it was a good sound, and something that had been missing in his life for a long time.

They entered the town of Cape Girardeau at around four in the afternoon. Finding a motel quickly, Dean put on his FBI suit, and told Cas to do the same. Dean sent Cassie a text, telling her he was in town, and asking where they could meet her at.

A few moments later, she responded with the address of where she worked. They left quickly, and pulled into the parking lot of the Newspaper office. Dean, surprised to see that she was waiting for him outside.

She smiled when seeing him, and walked over, greeting him with a hug.

"Hey, Dean. How are you?" She asked, pulling away.

"As well as I can be. How about you?" Dean asked, keeping a hand on her shoulder. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Not well actually. That's kind of why I called you." She answered, looking down.

"Yes, you said it was something supernatural?" Castiel asked, walking up and offering his hand in greeting.

"Oh." Dean exclaimed. "Sorry, Cassie, this is Cas, he's a good friend of mine." He introduced. Cassie's eye-brows raised slightly at Cas' name.

"Oh, hello. I gotta say. I'm a bit surprised. I thought Dean only hunted with family." Cassie said, shaking Castiel's hand with a smile.

"Sam's a bit sick. I was available, and he thought it was good for me to get out and do a bit of hunting." Castiel explained.

"Okay, come on inside. We can talk about this over some coffee." Cassie invited, turning around and leading them into the office. She lead them into the break room and poured them each a cup of coffee, and placing a bowl with cream and sugar on the table. Dean noticed her hands where shaking and she seemed terrified of what she was going to tell them. Once she had sat down with her own coffee, Dean thought it was time to ask.

"So, what is it that's going on here?" He asked, placing a hand on Cassie's still shaking ones.

"We're not quite sure. But whatever it is, it's bad." She started.

"How bad?" Dean asked, as Castiel took out a piece of paper and pen.

"Children have started to go missing." She said simply. "Nobody knows where, or why they're disappearing. But they are."

"Children, are you sure they're not running away, or maybe being kidnapped by perverts? Bad I know, but not supernatural." Dean asked.

"Yes, we're sure. The children go missing at night. No sounds telling the parents there is anyone else in the house. They seem to leave on there own, but it's mostly toddlers that are disappearing, and toddlers don't generally run away further then under their beds or in the back yard. Certainly not in the middle of the night." She explained.

"Your worried." Castiel observed.

"Of course I'm worried. Children are missing." She snapped.

"You misunderstand. Your worried, and scared. Not just for the children, but for yourself. Has your child gone missing?" Castiel asked, looking really hard at Cassie. She found herself caught a bit off guard. His stare seemed to go right through her, and she just couldn't lie. She looked over to Dean to see he wasn't watching her for signs of anything, but was rather looking fondly at his friend, a proud smile on his face, if a bit exasperated. He then looked over at her, waiting for an answer.

"No, my son is still at home." That got Dean to focus on her in surprise.

"You have a kid now?" Dean asked, finding it hard to get the words out.

"Yes. He's four now. That's why I'm scared. This thing is taking toddlers, and I can't lose my baby." Cassie answered.

"You won't. We'll figure this out. Okay." Dean said, laying a hand down on Cassie's and giving it a small squeeze.

"I hope so." She responded, looking down. Dean could see she was holding down tears.

"Is there anything else you think might help us?" Castiel asked, completely business-like.

"Uh, no. That's the weird thing. Like I said, the children seemed to leave by themselves. There's no noise, and no signs of struggle. It's as if they just climb out of bed and walk out the door, or dog door." She said.

"And it's mostly toddlers, the really young and easily tricked." Dean said, not liking what he was hearing.

"Most monster will go for easy prey if they can." Castiel added, voice letting out a hint of disgust. "Do these children have reputations for misbehaving or anything? Do they have anything in common that you know of?" He asked.

"They live on the same neighborhood, all of the children in one night too. They've hit two neighborhoods by now. Eight children have gone missing." Cassie told him, reaching down and grabbing a large envelope. "I have a list of all the victims and their family's and addresses." She said, handing it over.

"Okay, we'll look this through. Hopefully we'll find something before more kids are taken. How often does it hit?" Dean asked, taking the envelope and opening it.

"Once a week." She answered.

"And it took you this long to contact us." Dean asked forcefully.

"I didn't know until the second hit, but once the second group was taken, it became obvious." Cassie shot back. "Look, I was scared my son was going to be picked up at the park or from his room. The police kept it very quiet, the only reason I know about it is because one of the kids in the second group goes to his Daycare, and I know his mother."

"Yeah, when did you get a kid anyway?" Dean shot.

"Four years ago, duh." She answered scathingly. "You don't need to worry, I'm doing just fine." She said.

"So, what's his name." Castiel interjected, stopping the soon to be fight. Cassie looked at him with a small smile.

"Dean, after his father." She answered quickly.

"What? Wait, no...that's not..." Dean stuttered, surprised and panicked.

"It's not Dean you idiot. Just wanted to see you freak out. It's Martin, after my father, and his father passed about a year ago, car accident." Cassie answered.

"Oh, okay." Dean said, calming down. Giving Castiel an irritated look when he heard a quick snicker.

"So, Cas...It's unusual for Dean to branch out and talk to other people, unless he thinks he could sleep with them." Dean, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, nearly choked. Cassie hiding a small smile. "So." She said, turning back to Cas. "How did you meet?"

"I pulled him out of Hell." Castiel answered truthfully. Cassie giving a confused look, then just shaking her head laughing.

"You know, with Dean, I think it's better not to ask." She said, waving her hand in the air.

"Yeah, that's probably the best option." Dean suggested with a smile.

Castiel stood to leave, folding up his notes and putting them into his pocket. He handed her a card with his number on it.

"Here, if you think of anything else that might help, or see anything, let us know. We're at a hotel in town if you can't reach us by phone." Castiel stated, tapping Dean on the shoulder to go.

Turning to go, Dean stopped and went back to Cassie. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and a hug before saying.

"It's good to see you again." He then turned and followed Castiel out the door.

Cassie stood where he had left her, surprised. She shook herself once before walking out of the room to get back to work. Anybody near her for the rest of the day, would scoot away as they heard her mumbling to herself.

* * *

Okay, there is chapter 3.

I hope you are liking it so far. I have a lot of plans about the monster of this fic, as well as others.

As always, reviews are appreciated. Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4 Hotel Consultations

Chapter 4: Hotel Consultations

Dean and Castiel drove back to the hotel, and went inside. Dean took off his jacket, hanging it on the chair, and sat down at the table. He grabbed his father's journal and started rifling through the pages. Looking for things that would take kids.

"You have any ideas?" He asked Castiel, who had sat down.

"Several, but none of them seem possible at the moment." Castiel answered.

"Well, let's narrow it down. What eats kids in particular?" Dean asked, continuing to flip through the pages of the journal.

"Well, there's Striggas, but they don't take the children out of their beds. So that ones off the list. There's other things as well, but none of them can lure children out. Cassie said there was no sign of struggle, which means the children go willingly. Most monsters can't or won't worry about trickery, they would just take the children." Castiel mused.

"Yeah, but what's really getting to me, is that it's going for the really young ones. The ones who don't know better and can't defend themselves." Dean stated, turning a page jerkily.

"Maybe that's why." Castiel mused.

"Why what?" Dean asked, turning to him to find Castiel spread out on the bed. His jacket had been discarded onto a chair, and his shirt was riding up his waist. Showing just a bit of skin, and a small amount of dark hair leading under the waist of his jeans. Dean swallowed, wondering just how Castiel had stayed a virgin for as long as he had.

"Why he's targeting small children. The others are too old to fall for his tricks, or maybe can't see them. At that age, children are more susceptible to otherworldly things, such as ghost and spirits. They're easier to possess, easier to speak to, easier to fool." Castiel explained.

"So your saying it could be targeting the kids because they're the only ones who can hear or see it?" Dean asked, getting up to sit on the bed beside Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel answered, scooting over when Dean sat down.

Dean nodded. It seemed to make sense. Children see a lot of things. Most of their imaginary friends are usually ghost of other children who are stuck and unable to move on. They also have the ability to sense when Faye are around, even when they're invisible or locked in that other demention.

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, who met his look right back. Dean was thrown off for a second, looking into his eyes. He had always forgotten how blue they actually where, until he took a moment to look into them. He then found it hard to pull away.

"Dean, I think we should sleep now." Castiel said flatly.

"What, why?" Dean asked, sitting up in the bed to look down at him.

"This thing, whatever it is, is taking the children in the night. If we want to find out what it is, we need to catch it in the act. At night. If we sleep now, we won't be tired while trying to find it before it takes it's next victims." Castiel explained.

"Yeah, your right." Dean said, getting up and walking over to the other bed. He laid down, only bothering to take his shoes off, before looking over at Castiel who was doing the same. He watched Castiel for several moments before trying to will himself to get some sleep. Finding it a difficult goal to reach. He did eventually start to drift off. Letting the promise of pleasant dreams take hold.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter 3. I know this story is progressing slowly, but it will pick up eventually. Like the next chapter.

As always, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5 Scary Situations

Chapter 5: Scary Situations

It was the sound of footsteps that woke her up. She looked over to the door to see a shadow visible through the crack. It was moving down the hall, towards the door.

Heart racing, she swiftly got up and headed down the hall, getting to the front door just in time to shut it again, preventing her son from walking out of it. He pulled and pulled on the door, but she kept it shut. Thankful that her son was still small enough to be easily moved away.

When he stopped trying to open the door, she looked down to see him crying. Heart heavy with worry and fear, she sat down next to her son and gathered him into her arms. He continued to cry, but under the sobbing, he seemed to be humming a tune.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked, looking down into the disappointed face of her son. He continued to sniffle, and his words where difficult to understand on a normal day, but she was able to make out what he said.

"I hab..(sniff)..do..to go to da music, Mommy...(cough)..It wants me to come and pay. I... hab. To." He cried, still humming a cheery, if creepy tune under his breath. Composing herself, knowing that, had she not woken up, she could have very well lost her son. She picked him up and carried him to her room. She laid him down in the bed and tucked him in, seeing a soft lullaby to him as he went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Once she was sure he was asleep, she picked up her phone and dialed Dean's number. It rang only twice before he answered.

"Cassie, what's wrong." She heard him ask, letting herself calm down. She answered.

"Dean, it tried to take Martin." She sobbed, composure be damned.

"What?" Dean shouted.

"It's alright, I got him here. I stopped him from leaving, but I just...I'm just so scared." She cried, breaking down.

"Okay Cassie." She heard him trying to sooth from the other side. "Cas and I will be there soon. We're a couple miles away, but we're close."

"Okay." She said before hanging up. She sat in the bed with her son and worked on calming herself down while watching him sleep.

She didn't move until she heard the knock at the door and a call telling her it was Dean. She slowly got up from her bed, and backed out of her room. Making sure that the child was still asleep in the bed, and would not be waking up anytime soon. She walked swiftly to the door and opened it, letting the two men in.

When she saw Dean, she couldn't help but latch onto him. Crying into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, making shushing noises, trying to calm her down. She heard him tell Cas to go and make sure Martin does not leave, before leading her into the living room and sitting her down on the couch.

"It's okay Cassie, I got ya'." He said, rubbing her back. Eventually, she did calm enough to speak.

"I...It came...Here." She got out, finding it hard to talk. "It came here and tried to take my boy."

"I know, I know." Dean comforted. "It's gone now, and Cas and me, we're gonna stay here to make sure it doesn't come again. Okay." He said, sitting her down at the kitchen table and rubbing her back soothingly.

He let her cry on his shoulder for a while after that. Keeping his arms around her for support. He caught a whiff of her hair, noticing that it no longer smelled like the cinnamon and vanilla scent he remembered. Having changed to a more clean, and cotton like smell. It was different, and he found himself wondering just how much more she's changed over the years. The kid was a big surprise in the first place, the last thing he needed was to find out she now liked baking cookies and driving an SUV.

After an hour, she seemed to calm herself down enough to pull away.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since someone took care of me." She apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Your worried, and it's been a hard few days." Dean replied, leaning back his chair and smiling. Then his smile fell, and looked at Cassie, his face serious. "But, I need to know just what happened." He told her, looking her directly in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts, she looked up at Dean.

"I woke up." She started. "Martin was walking down the halls, he...He seemed to be in some sort of a trance. I managed to get to the door before he could open it and walk out. He was upset, he kept saying that he had to go to the music, that it wanted him to come and play. There wasn't any music. At least I didn't hear anything, but he kept humming something." She continued, seemingly lost in thought. "A kind of tune. I didn't get much of it, he was humming to softly to hear. But he kept fighting, trying to get outside."

"You didn't hear or see anything?" Dean asked.

"No, nothing." She answered.

"What about smells, any sulfur or anything else? Any bright lights or did you see any bugs?" He continued. "Was there any drop in temperature? Anything unusual?"

"No, except my son wanting to walk out in the middle of the night. Nothing." She repeated.

"Okay." Dean conceded. "Then we're still running cold on this. I have no idea what could be going through this town." He said, as he heard sirens passing the house, going down the street, then another, and another. All of them stopping on the road somewhere.

He heard footsteps running down the stairs, then saw Castiel looking out the window. He closed the curtain, then turned to the two watching from the couch.

"They're parked around the neighborhood. At least five of them, all at different houses." Castiel stated, looking at Dean.

"Right." Dean said, nodding his head and getting up. "Okay, Cassie, you'll want to stay with the kid. Cas and I have to go and figure what happened." He said, grabbing his coat and walking towards the door with Castiel.

"Martin's still asleep." Castiel told Cassie, taking the time to look her in the eye. "He hasn't shown any symptoms from his experience, so he probably won't have any issues."

"Oh, my God, is that a thing?" Cassie asked, panic in her voice.

"Well sometimes." Castiel started. "With some creatures, they will leave a sort of echo on the victims if they get away. Especially if they effect the mind in some way, you said he was in some sort of trance, right?" Castiel started.

"Wha...Cas, you where listening in?" Dean asked, affronted.

"I was curious." Castiel defended. "I am on the case to, and I did keep an eye on Martin. I just happened to overhear the conversation."

"Cassie, we have to go." Dean said, walking towards the door. "And while we're gone, I'll make it point to explain to Cas the meaning of privacy."

"I know what privacy means Dean." Castiel argued as they walked out. "You gave me the same lecture at least thirty-six times during the first two years we knew each other." Castiel reminded, handing closing the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. It's bound to start picking up more.

Have a good one.


	6. Chapter 6: Flowers

Chapter 6: Flowers

They went back to the motel and quickly changed into their FBI suits, or as Dean like to call them, the Full-People-Into-Believing-We-Are-What-We-Say-We-Are suits. Taking a small amount of time to wash the smell from last night off of them, Castiel having stepped in dog feces at one point. Which somehow led to them both almost falling into the trash. Dean was thankful Cassie hadn't said anything about it.

Before they walked out of the room, Dean took a moment to stop Castiel and fix his tie. The guy could never seem to put it on straight himself. Castiel smiled shyly when Dean had finished, and patted him on the shoulder with a swift 'Ya look good.'

They drove back to the neighborhood as quickly as possible. Exiting the car with an authoritative air. They quickly walked up to the nearest officer, who looked to be in charge and flashed their badges without preamble.

"So, FBI finely decided to get into this. Well, I gotta say, I'm glad." The officer said, looking up from his files. He was a tall man, though still shorter then Dean, with short cropped salt-and-pepper hair. He was older, and his physique showed he used to be a well built man, but had gone slightly to seed in his old age, which Dean guessed, was around fifty. The shiny badge on his chest read Lt. Clayton. "It's got me stumped. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Kids disappearing is bad enough, but we can't even find the one behind it because they're not leaving any kind of a trail."

"Well, that's what we're here for. Hopefully we can figure this out soon enough. Hate to see anymore kids getting taken." Dean said, taking the file that was offered to him.

"You have any idea so far Agent..." Lt. Clayton asked, looking at the both of them.

"Clapton." Dean answered. "Agent Clapton and Sykes." He said, pointing at Castiel who nodded, and shook the hand of the officer.

"Right, you have any leads." Lt. Clayton repeated.

"Well, we just got here, so we'll have to see if anything new comes up. So far, we don't know anymore then you do." Dean answered.

"Right. If you find anything, let me know." Lt. Clayton said, turning to Castiel. "You ain't much of a talker are you?" He asked.

"Only when necessary." Castiel answered stoically.

"Right." Lt. Clayton said, nodding his head in understanding. "I can respect that. I expect most of you FBI guys are like that. All business, no people skills."

"Only when necessary." Castiel repeated, small smile gracing his features. The smile growing when he could see Dean barely containing his laughter.

The Officer looked at them with a strange look for a moment before going back to flipping through his files.

"So." Dean started, bouncing back to a professional attitude before making the guy suspicious. "What do you have here?"

"More of the same." Lt. Clayton sighed. "Children gone, no sign of forced entry, parents didn't hear any screams. It's like the children are just getting up and walking out on their own. I would be inclined to believe that theory if it weren't for the fact that it's toddlers and not teenagers. If it where teenagers, I would blame some gang or hippie commune. But it's the young ones. You know, running away in toddler world is packing a bag and hiding under the bed, or camping in the back yard. Not just up and leaving." He finished, shaking his head in regret.

"Nothing else?" Dean asked while Castiel pulled out a pen and pad of paper. "None of the parents heard any strange noises, or smelled anything unusual?"

"No, they just woke up, went about their morning routines, then when they went to get their kids up, they where gone." Lt. Clayton reiterated.

"Okay, well." Dean said, giving Castiel a pointed look. "Keep up the good work. My partner and I are just going to look around here for a bit. See if we can find any evidence." Dean told the officer as Castiel walked off to the nearest house.

He stopped to inspect the yard, squatting down when he noticed a strange flower in the yard. The flower was beautiful, and he felt a slight tugging of familiarity. The peddles being cupped in almost a flute shape, red on the inside and lavender on the outside of the shell. They had a very pleasant scent. The flowers where growing in a cluster, patches all along the side of the road. It was winter, flowers where not supposed to be growing now. He just could not shake the feeling that these flowers could help with the case. If only he could remember their significance.

Dean jogged over with a handful of papers he'd conned from Lt. Clayton. His cheeks pink from the cold.

"Hey, what'ya find?" Dean asked, bending down to look at the flowers as well.

"Flowers." Castiel answered plainly.

"Well obviously." Dean observed, rolling his eyes. "What about them?"

"It's a bit weird. It's the middle of winter, yet they're growing very well." Castiel explained.

"Dude, they're flowers. Some grow in winter, not many I'll admit, but some." Dean said, getting up and walking farther up the street.

Castiel followed him, trying to find the memory in his mind of the meaning of the flowers but coming up with nothing. He shrugged it off as an oddity until he noticed something. There was a large manhole cover in the middle of the street, the clusters of flowers stopping right in the point the cover starts.

"Dean, do you think the thing that's taking the children could be taking them into the sewers?" Castiel asked, pointing at the manhole cover.

Dean looked over and thought for a moment before answering.

"It's likely." He conceded. "The kids are disappearing pretty quick, but on those small legs, they can't get to far. The cops think they're being taken in some sort of vehicle. But I think it's worth check'in out."

Castiel nodded, bending down to open lift the metal object. Dean stopping him before he could grab the handles.

"Whoa, not now. We'll come back tonight when the streets are empty. Maybe even catch the thing in the act." Dean cautioned.

"You're right." Castiel agreed, looking around at the officers surrounding the area, some giving them some suspicious looks.

Dean led the way back to the Impala quickly. Making an extra effort to not look over to Cassie's house at the end of the street. Castiel following him after stopping to pick up one of the flowers, presumably to see if it has anything to do with the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, chapter 5 up. Hope you enjoyed. Giving you the first clue. what kinda monster do you think it is?

As always, have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Do I Talk To My Brother?

Chapter 7: Why Do I Talk To My Brother?

"So, do you have anything on the case so far?" Sam asked, pushing aside the pile of books with irritation. His displeasure with their lack of helpful information made even more apparent when they hit the floor.

"Not much yet." Dean answered. "The only things we know is that it's M.O. is taking children, apparently by some form of hypnosis, and that it moves quick." Dean huffed from the other side of the line.

"Nothing else? No clues to what it could be?" Sam fished, really not wanting to do anymore research about Angels. He swore, he was seeing burnt wings in his sleep.

"Well." Dean hedged, Sam hearing the hesitation in his voice. "Cas found this flower, it's been growing in the areas of the attacks. But it looks wild, so I don't want to put to much stock in that theory."

"Well, what does the flower look like, maybe I can do some research. See what it is." Sam suggested, voice displaying his eagerness to help. "A lot of plants have special meanings, or they show up around certain phenomenon. It could be useful."

"Yeah, Okay." Dean agreed, giving Sam a description of the flower. Sam making a point to write down all the information. Dean then giving him the details of the case as well, so he could look up the pattern. It was after Sam had gotten all the details of case, and asked a few questions of his own about the abductions, Sam started asking other questions.

"So, how's Cassie?" Sam asked, throwing his pen to the side.

"She's doing fine." Dean started.

"You haven't done anything you'll regret yet have you?" Sam joked.

"What, no dude. She's got a kid now." Dean scoffed.

"She does?" Sam asked, surprised. "Wow, so she's married or something?"

"Yeah, or no, I don't know. I haven't seen the father around or anything. But I haven't asked about it either. I feels weird." Dean admitted.

"You haven't even asked? Wow Dean, I'm surprised, would have figured you would've the second you found out about the kid. Fishing for a score or something." Sam reasoned. "I just guess my big brother's all grown up and mature now. Or maybe you've just come to realize that the best person for you is right there, and you have no desire for anyone else." He finished with a little chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing. But while we're on the topic. How is Cas doing?" Sam teased.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Dean said, letting out an irritated sigh. "But Cas is doing fine. He still needs to work on his people skills, but otherwise he's doing most of the work."

"He's always had bad people skills. Honestly, for awhile now I've been wondering how you even like the guy. I mean, he's a good friend and all, but hardly someone you couldn't even think about having a romantic relationship with without stopping yourself and thinking that it felt weird." Sam said.

"Who's talking about a romantic relationship here. We're just friends, I'll admit, I'm a lot closer to him then any other guy, except maybe you, but beyond that. Nothing." Dean defended quickly. Sam smiled to himself hearing his brother's quick rejection.

"Me thinks one protest to much." Sam started, laughing at the squawk of denial on the other end. "But I hope your not saying this while Cas is around. You might hurt his feelings." Sam cautioned.

"No, he's not here. He's getting something to eat from across the street. But why would that matter? You don't think he likes me do you?" Dean asked, Sam hearing a slight bit of hope in his voice.

"I don't know, he's harder to read then you are." Sam snapped. Taking a calming breath he continued. "I don't know him well enough yet to say, but I would like to point out everything he does for us. He didn't have to do everything that he has, and God only knows how difficult our lives would have been if we hadn't had him around."

"I know, but to actually full on like me?" Dean asked, doubt in his voice.

"Well he is human. I mean, he already saw us as a friend, which is something Angels didn't do, you know. Emotions. But now he's human, he may be starting to feel things, and I've noticed certain things since he'd started living here that would suggest it." Sam explained.

"Sure you have." Dean snorted. After a pause, he asked. "Like what?"

"A few things here and there, like how he makes you coffee in the morning. Or how he asks you to help him with something he doesn't quite understand." Sam listed. "He does tend to go to you more then anyone else. He makes a point of keeping the place clean, of course that could just be him wanting to keep things neat, seems like him. But he never complains about having to keep up with your slobbiness. He also seems to be taking on your charming sense of humor."

"Okay, I get it. You've been watching Cas more closely then the HBO sensors watch Comedy Specials." Dean huffed, stalling his brother. "But that doesn't mean anything. That's just Cas being Cas. He does the same thing for everyone." Dean argued.

"He doesn't make me coffee." Sam countered. "He doesn't pick up after Kevin, or come to ask either of us anything when he's stumped, unless you tell him you don't know first."

"Okay, Okay, I get it. Alright." Dean cut him off. "You think Cas is developing feelings for me."

"Look Dean, I'm not saying anything is for certain. I'm just seeing a few signs here and there." Sam reiterated.

"I know." Dean answered. "Not that it matters." He hedged.

* * *

That night, they left the Hotel, dressed for sewer diving. Making an effort to no be seen, as they parked the car one street over from Cassie's. To Dean's immense displeasure of leaving his baby out in the open.

They took a moment to stop at Cassie's to check on her. Taking the time to suggest, once again, to keep Martin in her room with her. To which she slapped them both upside the head, and yelled at them for accusing her of not being able to take care of her own child.

They followed the flowers to the man-hole entrance again. Castiel lifting the lid and moving it to the side while Dean climbed in first, gun at the ready. He saw nothing in the sewer as he descended, keeping an ear out for any unusual sounds. Or at least unusual for a sewer. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he called to Castiel to come down.

Looking up, Dean got a good view of what that Trench coat had been hiding all these years, and he had to say, he was impressed. No wonder whenever he and Castiel went out lately, he'd had quite a few looks, ranging from slight interest to down right lustful. He'd never thought about women as a threat before, but now, he might have to. Wait, dammit Sam. His thought had obviously preoccupied his attention, because Castiel had finished his decent, and was standing uncomfortably close to Dean.

"Dean." Castiel asked, looking him in the eye. "Are we going to look around? Or are you going to give me another lecture on personal space?"

That brought Dean back to the situation at hand.

"Um...Yeah." Dean said, turning around, and walking in a direction that seemed easiest. Hoping it was dark enough that Castiel had not seen the blush that had creeped up on his face.

"Dean." Castiel called from behind him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, without turning around.

"I think they went this way." Castiel stated, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked, turning around and immediately feeling stupid.

Sprouting from the walls, through the bricks and growing, seemingly from the cement, there where several of the flowers.

"Looks like they weren't just an anomaly." Castiel remarked, sending a sarcastic smile in his direction before turning back to the flowers. "They're wilting though. It looks like whatever is taking these kids, these flowers needs it's power to bloom."

"Great, so we got a monster that can trick kids into following it anywhere, while making flowers grow." Dean scoffed, then thought. "You don't think the kids are going because the thing is making the flowers grow?"

"I'm not sure. Children are likely to believe in magic and may want to learn themselves. So it's possible. But I'm not convince." Castiel reasoned as they continued down the empty manhole.

"Right." Dean said, shining his flashlight onto the ground to prevent himself from stepping on anything nasty.

They continued to walk down the pipes, shining the lights onto anything they could see. Keeping their eyes peeled for any movement. Castiel stopping at every patch of flowers and muttering to himself. Dean never caught all of it, but he caught a few colorful phrases and irritation of the 'I know I know what this is' variety.

Dean stopping a small giggle that tried to bubble up from his throat after thinking Castiel was adorable. Damn it.

They continued to walk through the pipes for what felt like miles to Dean, following the flowers. The entire time, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing in this place. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

They followed the flowers further and further into the pipes. Dean becoming uncomfortably aware of the walls closing in more and more. Castiel seemed not to notice as he continued to keep his place next to Dean. No matter how close they became with that position.

Eventually, however, they had to re position themselves as the walls became even more narrow. Dean had finally had it when they started getting shorter as well. Causing Dean to have to stoop down to keep his head from grazing the top. He was starting to see why the thing was taking the children through this place. Small children would have no problem getting through here.

Finally, the flowers stopped. Dean exceptionally relieved, as he was getting a really bad crick in his neck from not standing up straight. He climbed the few steps up the latter to the opening, pushing it up and moving it to the sides. He climbed out, and took a fresh breath of air. Enjoying the breeze that tickled his face, as Castiel climbed out and replaced the cover.

"Oh, no." Castiel whispered, staring just behind Dean.

Yawning, Dean took a moment to turn around and look at what was behind him. He lowered his arms at what was in front of him. A large expanse of water. The lake seemed to go on for miles, Dean couldn't even see the other side.

"Oh, no." Dean whispered.

* * *

There is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Not Jump To Conclusions

Chapter 8: Let's Not Jump To Conclusions

A knock on the door disrupted her attention from her cooking for a moment. Putting down her spoon, Cassie stepped away from the stove and went to answer the door.

Dean was standing in the doorway, alone, with a depressed look on his face. An indication that what he had to say, was not going to be good news.

Cassie stepped to the side and let Dean in, preparing herself for the worst.

"Hey, Martin is still with you right?" Dean asked, not turning around and looking her in the eye.

"Yes, he's here. Until this is settled, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Cassie answered, closing the door and walking over to Dean. Trying to make him look at her.

"Good, good." Dean stammered. "Keep doing that."

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cassie asked, moving closer to Dean. Feeling alarmed when he stepped back.

Dean did not answer for a few minutes. Taking the time to pace back and forth in her living room. Looking down and looking as if he wanted to punch something or cry. From what she remembered. It could go either way, and he wasn't going to talk until he was ready.

"Okay, yeah, keep Martin close. I mean close, don't you let him out of your sight for anything, and if you have to. Call me or Cas." Dean stated, turning to her.

"Dean, what's going on?" Cassie prompted again.

"I don't know." Dean answered, sitting down on the couch and holding his head in his hands. "I have no idea what is taking these kids. But I know that it's killing them." Came out the garbled reply from his hands, Dean refusing to move his head.

"What?" Cassie asked, sitting down next to Dean, and putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, Cas found these flowers, and we followed them. They lead into a sewer, and are growing in the sewer, all the way to the lake." Dean explained, pulling his head out. Cassie noticing the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Cassie, it's drowning them. Fucking kids, man." Dean continued, leaning back against the couch.

"Your sure that this thing is drowning them?" Cassie asked, panicking.

"Yes, or well, it looks like it. Cas is dropping a tip at the police to have them dredge the lake." Dean said, getting up to pace again. "What's more. It's not just kids, it's fucking babies. They don't know any better. They can't defend themselves. I wish I knew what, and were, this thing is. So I could gank the son of a bitch." Dean started to rage.

"Who the fuck takes kids to just kill?" He asked, voice getting more angry. "I mean, I kinda understand that there are certain monsters that eat children, or their life force, or whatever. They're just trying to survive. But whatever this thing is. It's just killing the kids, there is no eating or anything. Just killing." Dean questioned, plopping back down into the couch.

"I don't know." Cassie said, tears streaming down her own face. "Oh, god. All those kids. Martin, my baby." Cassie started, covering her mouth, trying to hold back her tears. Dean wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay." Dean tried to console. "Martin is safe. He's not going anywhere. We'll make sure of that. You know that." Dean said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Attempting to comfort her.

He held her as she continued to cry. Her sobs becoming quieter and more infrequent as the time went on. She leaned on him for support, clutching onto his jacket as she composed herself. Dean watching her face as she cried softly. Her face leaning up to his, eyes closed. He looked at her face, tear-streaked and darkened. Leaning down, he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers.

But something felt off. This was not right. It was not like it used to be. There was no passion, and quite frankly, no desire from a certain part of his brain. This was wrong. He pulled away, breaking their lips apart, and scooting further away from Cassie. Looking down.

"I'm...I'm sorry. But I...I can't." Dean stuttered, looking anywhere but at Cassie on the couch next to him.

"Your right." Cassie agreed, nodding her head. "This isn't right."

"I don't know what happened..." Dean started.

"It's Cas right?" Cassie asked, causing Dean to fumble.

"Wha...NO, no, no, no?..." Dean asked, looking to the window, were Cas had just pulled up in the car, waiting for him.

"Dean, it's alright." Cassie chuckled, slight smile on his face. "I shouldn't have done anything. I know your with someone else, and I guess I was just vulnerable..."

"Whoa, no. Cas and I aren't together. I'm not with someone else." Dean argued, finally turning to look at her. Seeing a kind, if slightly pitying smile.

"Really?" Cassie asked. "Because you know." She continued, standing up and looking out the window herself. "I've only known the guy for ten minutes, and I can see that he likes you. Whats more." She said, holding up a finger to stall Dean's argument. "The way you look at him...I can tell. When we where together, I would have killed to have you look at me the way you look at him. Because you look at him with more love in your eyes then you ever did with me, and if I recall. You claimed to love me." She finished.

Dean covered his face with his hands one more time, but this time letting out a huge groan.

"Really. Am I the only one who can't see this?" Dean asked, voice contorted with embarrassment.

"Perhaps. Why, has Sam said something about this?" Cassie joked, but receiving a startled look from Dean, she realized he had. "Seriously?"

"Shut up." Dean said, getting up and walking to the door. "Okay, Cas and I are gonna keep working to find this thing. Just, make sure Martin stays with you. Don't let him out of your sight, and if you need someone to watch him for you. Call me." Dean reminded, opening the door and stepping out.

* * *

Dean walked to the car. His mind reeling. Was everybody in on this? It was a conspiracy, it had to be. Why else would everybody be determined to mess with his mind. There wasn't anything going on. Right? Yeah, no there was nothing. Even if he might have been noticing some feelings for Cas that managed to wedge their way into his dreams and make him wake up really uncomfortable but pleased all the same. It didn't mean Cas felt the same way. Sure, they had what he called a 'Profound Bond' but that was just because Dean was his first good friend. Cas would treat anybody the way he treats Dean if given the chance. Yeah, Dean told himself, he would, because he was a good guy.

Dean put his thoughts on hold when he saw that Cas was on the phone. He opened the door and climbed into the passenger side of the car. He listened in to Cas' call.

"Yes, thank you. Keep me posted." Cas finished, hanging up the phone, and turning to Dean. "That was the Chief of Police. They found bodies in the lake." Cas explained, his voice solemn.

"Damn it." Dean said, making Castiel switch sides with him. Nobody drove his baby but him when he was in her. The actual act however, causing them both to get into some very uncomfortable positions, and quite a few apologies and blushing faces as knees and hands where put into compromising areas. Once they where both settled into the proper places, Dean slammed his hand on his steering wheel. "I was hoping we where just jumping to conclusions."

"It would seem we where right. Unfortunately." Castiel answered, looking down at his hands.

"Ya'think." Dean bit. "Can't wait till I find this thing. I'm gonna put a bullet straight through his head. Before I kill it, and then again, after. Unload a whole freakin' clip into the bastards head. I don't care if it can't be killed with bullets." Dean fumed.

"Seems an understandable reaction." Castiel agreed, continuing to look down. "But we do still require the procedure to kill it." Castiel reasoned.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Dean asked.

"This is reminding me of something. Some old story or legend. But I can't pinpoint it." Castiel mused.

"Okay, well, lets get down to my most hated past-time. Research." Dean said, pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

There's another Chapter. This was something that I've been wanting to write since I started this, since this whole things was brought on by the idea I had of Cassie meeting Castiel and then waiting until he was gone to ask Dean they'd been together.

I hope you are enjoying it so far. It's bound to get more informative in the next few chapters.

Have a good day.


End file.
